This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A major aspect of the training and dissemination effort of the Resource is our annual symposium. Briefly, our goal is twofold: to present research in MR technology from this Resource, and to illustrate the type of biological problem or clinical problem that is addressed or potentially solved by the research within this Resource.